


malachite kill mineta

by soic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soic/pseuds/soic





	malachite kill mineta

mineta was relaxing on the beach one day till malachite rise from the water and pull mineta to the water and drown him thus killing him every crystal gem member celebrate the death of mineta by having a party the end


End file.
